The Digidestined of Loyalty
by pencilynn
Summary: Davis thought he knew all the digidestined. So why is there a ninth one? All the older digidestined seem to know him, so why is Davis so suspicious of him? And why does stuff - strange stuff - keep happening whenever the ninth digidestined is near? Who is Harry Potter, the British 15 year old kid?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: I know I haven't finished my other story yet, but I promise I won't get distracted if I have a second story. I know! I'll give two chapters every four days. That means two days one chapter for my other story and two days one chapter for this story.

Prologue

**England, Heathrow Airport**

Harry Potter sighed as he got on the plane. He was dreading the dragging hours of waiting for the plane to arrive at Japan. It was his friend and fellow digidestined Koushiro Izumi, nicknamed Izzy, who had called for help as there was a boy who had named himself the 'Digimon Emperor' who had taken over the Digital World.

The Digital World was a world he had gone to when he was eleven. It was just after his birthday. The Dursleys, his only relatives had visited Japan for old time's sake as they had stayed in Japan for a year. But, they had moved back to England due to an accident that was caused by a digimon. His Uncle Vernon had, of course, blamed Harry for it. It was four years later until he would know the truth.

As he was saying, the Dursleys had visited Japan and couln't leave Harry behind as this was a three-month trip. The Dursleys didn't want to waste any money on a freak like him, as they had said, and signed him up for a three-month summer camp. It was lucky for Harry as he could speak a bit of Japanese that he had thought himself by using a really big dictionary the Dursleys bought for him (they didn't want to attract any attention if Harry wasn't able to speak Japanese and they were able to) and the voice of Petunia Dursley teaching Dudley.

When he had got to camp, he became friends with Izzy, Tai 'Taichi' Kamiya, Matt 'Yamato' Ishida, TK 'Takeru' Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa and Joe 'Jyou' Kido. It was later then that he had gotten to know Kari 'Hikari' Kamiya. When he and the others had received their digivices, a wave came and brought them to the Digiworld.

After that Harry and the others tried to find the way home. They had received digimon partners. Harry's partner was Hebimon. It was a snake-type digimon that could swim. It was just like a sea snake. Hebimon was a beauty. He had blue eyes and green-silver scales that shone when he swam. He was as sly as a Slytherin, as his people would say, but not too sly, as he could not always get what he wanted.

On the way of finding the way home, they had battled Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and Apocalymon. They had gotten crests too. The crests gave their digimon the power to digivolve to Ultimate. Tai had the crest of courage, Matt the crest of friendship, Sora the crest of love, Izzy the crest of knowledge, Mimi the crest of sincerity, Joe the crest of reliability, TK the crest of hope and Kari the crest of light. Harry himself had the crest of loyalty.

They had come home at last and hadn't heard of the Digital World for three years and they had to give up their crests. It was now a year later, which meant that he was fifteen years old.

He had managed to convince the Minister of Magic that he couldn't go to Hogwarts for a year as his friends needed his help desperately. He had, of course, the Japanese Minister of Magic's help as the Minister was awed of what he did fifteen years ago. Needless to say, his Minister of Magic and he was not on the best terms lately as the Minister was accusing him for lying that Voldemort, the Dark Wizard that had killed his parents, was still alive.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts as a waitress asked him if he wanted any lunch. It was afternoon already? He shook his head and politely declined and checked his watch. 1 o'clock. Another eight hours to go. He sighed, and decided to sleep. Hopefully, when he woke up, he would be there already.

A/N: Yeah, I know, another Harry Potter crossover. Deal with it. Tai and the others were twelve years old four years ago. Kari and TK were seven. I hope you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

**Japan, Odaiba School**

"Hey, TH! Aren't we supposed to go to the computer lab?"

TK sighed, knowing that nobody but a certain digidestined would call him that. "No, Davis. We're going to Izzy's house. He's got a surprise for us."

"What is it?" Davis asked him curiously. Yolei hit him on the back. "You idiot! He would know, would he?"

Davis scratched his head. "Um… I guess…" Yolei shook his head at Davis' hard-headedness, while Cody tried not to smile. "C'mon," TK said, "Or we'll be late!" And all of them ran all the way to Izzy's house.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four of them reached the house. The older digidestined, including Kari, were there. "Hey everyone! Davis, Yolei, Cody, I would like you to meet someone," Izzy said. He sounded excited. He led them in the house.

"**Hello**." Someone said in English, with a British accent. Everybody except Izzy, Davis, Yolei and Cody gasped.

"**Harry!**" Mimi shouted and hugged him. "**When did you come here?"**

"**Umm… Yesterday?**" Harry smiled nervously. He hadn't seen them in four years. He didn't know what they would think of him. Tai stepped in front of Mimi. Harry shook his hand and Tai said, "It's great to see you again!"

"Sure. You too," he replied in Japanese, since only Mimi knew English. He stepped across the room to meet the new digidestined. "So, these are the new digidestined Izzy told me about."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Yolei squeaked out. Harry laughed. You can just call me Harry," he said. Davis and Cody nodded to him. For once, Davis was respectful. Then Kari and TK came forward to greet him. Or rather, hug him. They had thought of him as the friend that was older than them but younger that their brothers. They had missed him.

That was when the older digidestined came to greet their old friend. After they greeted him, they had dinner and a lot of catching up for Harry.

"So… Who is this Digimon Emperor?" Harry asked. Tai shugged. "We don't know. He's kid like Kari, TK and the others, and he has a digivice like theirs, but he tortures and enslaves digimon. We can't digivolve except when Kari, TK and the younger digidestined armor digivolve."

Harry nodded. Izzy had explained the thing about armor digivolving. He could understand him because of Hermione's ramblings. To tell the truth, he had long grown used to it.

A few hours later, the digidestined went home. They were talking about Davis's football match tomorrow. Harry walked towards the direction to his house. The Japanese Ministry had provided him a house as a favor to him. He really loved it here. The Japanese had an age limit up until they were fifteen and the 'trace' on his wand would be removed. That was why he could do magic.

Harry opened the door to his room and went to his room. He fell on the bed heavily and closed his eyes. It had been a tiring day for him. Hopefully it would be less tiring for him tomorrow.

Too bad Fate had no intention for him to rest.

A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you have a better year than the last one! Greetings aside, I have to tell you that I am going to have to update slowly because I have school to think about. And, in case nobody has caught on yet, this takes place before episode 8, Ken's Secret. You know the episode that revealed the identity of the Digimon Emperor? Yeah, that's the one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pencilynn does not own anything.

A/N: Hello! This is a very long A/N you're going to get, and I hope you're not going to skip this, but this is important. The first thing I want to say is that I'm very sorry. This story isn't what you like it to be, right? So I'm changing a bit in the prologue and chapter 1. Someone wanted the description of Hebimon, so if you discovered this story when it first started, reread the prologue again. I'll explain Hebimon's attacks when it is showed, which won't be until at least next chapter. If you just discovered this story today, just read on. A reviewer hoped that there would be slash between Matt and Harry, but sorry. I tolerate the stuff, sometimes I read it and even enjoy it, but I don't write it. If you want slash, please go to another story. A few people want me to put English words in bold so put the ones that are in chapter 1 like that. That reminds me, somebody's coming to visit. Yeah, that's a hint of what's going to happen in later chapters. I'm sorry for wasting your time with a silly author's note, but if you wanted a description, go to the prologue. It even has hints of Hebimon's personality. I think.

Chapter 2

**Japan, Football field**

Harry smiled amusedly at Yolei's fan girl personality. He, Tai, Yolei, Cody, Kari and TK were at Davis' football match and Ken Ichijouji had just arrived. It was funny watching somebody squeal over someone that was not him but he was sympathetic to Poromon who was being squeezed to death.

"Yolei, you better put down Poromon down now or he's going to suffocate," he warned her. Yolei quickly put him down. Harry then set his sights on Davis and Ken who were facing each other.

Tai and the others quickly yelled their encouragement. Harry just smiled. He hoped that Davis would not brag if he won and wouldn't be disappointed if he lost. _Do your best, Davis. Good luck. You're going to need it._

* * *

Ken smirked. "Some nice friends you got there, Davis," he said. The whistle blew. Davis was about to start when he saw Ken move pass him, taking the ball with him. _What? Impossible!_ Davis thought, chasing after him.

Goal! Davis could not believe how Ken had scored so easily. Well, he was just going to have to stop him from doing that again. Too bad his luck was not with him this time.

Harry and the others except for Yolei, who was squealing again, all had shocked looks on their faces. _What? _That was their thoughts. How had Ken moved so fast?

Meanwhile, Davis was sweating. He had to stop Ken. It didn't matter how. Ken had already scored nine goals. He ran.

Tai noticed the look on Davis' face. Oh no. He knew that face. That was the face he usually had when he was going to do something stupid. Luckily, Davis wasn't going to do anything tricky anymore. Ken was about to score another goal and suddenly the ball was tackled away. He didn't see that coming. He tripped. The whistle blew and the game was over.

After the game, Davis ran over to Ken. "Hey, is your leg alright? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you of guard."

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals," Ken said. Davis smiled. "So I guess you're hurt. Your teammates probably told you about how I was down in the fields, how unstoppable I was before you got here?"

"I don't know, someone may have mentioned something about your playing. If you keep it up, you might win a championship," Ken said.

And so Davis lied to Ken about how he saw that Ken had come so he had backed up a bit. Ken replied something and said, "Until we meet again in battle," Ken held up a hand for Davis to shake. Davis shook it.

* * *

Harry shook his head and smiled, thinking that Davis needed a few a few hits to his thick head. He was walking back home thinking about how he had parted ways with his friends. Davis had been boasting again.

He sighed, thinking about Ken. There was something fishy about that boy. Almost like there was something inside him that was shouting at him, telling him that he had to be suspicious.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someboby in front of him until he bumped into him. "Hey! Watch it – Potter!"

Harry's eyes widened. _Death Eater._ Before Harry could take out his wand, the Death Eater yelled, "Stupefy!"

Harry dropped to the ground. The Death Eater picked him up. Before anyone could see them, the Death Eater with Harry apparated away.

A/N: Let me explain Hebimon. Here's the personality:

A bit sly, always wants things (like candy) and sometimes whines. He is a bit loyal and protective of Harry, and sometimes as heroic as Harry is. (You know how heroes are, they're always saving people.) Note: Hebimon has a crush on Palmon.

Because of the cliffhanger I gave you, I felt the need to explain Hebimon's attacks. Call it a guilt trip, whatever:

Venom Bite: Yeah, I know, you probably figured out the attack before I explained it to you. But give me some credit. Hebimon's a rookie. He's not a champion or ultimate. Anyway, the attack's simple. Hebimon quickly flies (of course, not real flying, it's a figure of speech) to the enemy and bites him. Very simple.

Hebi Fire: You could call it snake fire if you like. Like Gabumon's attack, Hebimon spits out Water Fire, except that it's acid, which melts armor. If the enemy doesn't have armor, it's dead.

Tell me if you approve or don't approve. If you don't approve, I could always change the attacks. But, could you suggest some? If I don't have any ideas, my brain will explode.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey. As you all know, there's Chinese New Year coming soon so I wanted to post it sooner as my family and I are going to visit my parents' hometown. So, if you're reading HP and the LG, expect me to post another chapter for that one in a few days. Thank for your notice. (Kidding…)

Chapter 3

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why," Yolei glared, "because I said so!"

Blink. Blink. Blink. Davis sweatdopped. "Uh?" He then held up his hand. "Here you go…"

"Since you shook your hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you it'll be almost like I'm shaking hands with him!" Yolei reached out to grab his hand, then pulled it away. "Oh! I can't do it! It's not the same! I'll shake hands with my beloved in person!"

"Oh, brother," TK sighed. Just what are you doing, Cody?"

"I can't believe it!"

"You're dreaming! Let me pinch you! His digimon said. "It's a control spire." Cody said. "What's it doing there?" Kari asked. "It must have been built overnight. Amazing."

"So just where is it located?" TK asked. I'm not sure. This map doesn't list the point's location."

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return!"

"Why does the bad guys always name things like that?" Kari asked.

"It's in the job description," TK answered for her. "It's right after really stinking breath!"

"Even if place is called the Valley of Duckeys and Bunnies with control spires, there there's trouble!"

We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon!"

"You're right!" Kari exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go Davis!" TK yelled.

Davis stood there, still blinking, while Yolei looked like she was making a really hard decision. "Are you really sure about this? Digiport Open!"

All five of them went to the Digital World, not knowing that the older digidestined were looking for Harry Potter, who had been missing since yesterday night. No one knew that Harry was a prisoner of Voldemort.

A/N: Yup, that's it. See you in about few days, depending on my mood. You don't know if I'm angry me, studious me, or typing me. See you and Happy CNY!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon.

A/N: Hi again. I thought the last chapter was a bit too short, so I'm going to post Chapter 4 now.

Chapter 4

**Japan, Izzy's house**

"I can't believe Ken's the Digimon Emperor!" Izzy said for the billionth time. All the digidestined except Harry was gathered at Izzy's house. Why Harry wasn't there, Davis didn't know.

"That must be how he took over the Digital World in the first place," Tai said with a grim voice. "After all, he _is_ a genius."

"Yeah. And did you see the newspapers? It said that Ken Ichijouji is either missing, kidnapped or run away. It's probably the last one. And his parents are frantic. Doesn't he care about his parents at all?" Sora fumed.

"Yes, Sora, but you forgot the purpose of all of us coming here," Matt reminded her. "What?" Sora had a look of confusion on her face, which quickly turned into realization. "Oh!"

"What?" Davis asked impatiently. The other younger digidestined looked up at the older kids, questions written on their faces too, but not as impatient as Davis was.

"Well, we kind of found this out yesterday morning, when you all were in school," Joe hesitantly said. "We wanted to invite Harry out to eat for lunch, but when I called, he didn't pick up his phone."

"Joe called us and we went searching for him," Tai took over. "We couln't find him anywhere. We called the police but they couldn't find him. We think he might have been kidnapped."

"But why would anyone kidnap him? It's doubtful that it's the Digimon Emperor, so it must be someone else."

Matt shrugged. "I don't know why, but we have to get him back if he was kidnapped."

"Matt's right," Izzy said, "it's also very doubtful that Harry would run away like Ken did. He came to Japan immediately after I called him. He came here with his own free will. He _must_ have been kidnapped!" By the end of the word_ kidnapped_, Izzy's tone had become slightly hysterical and very worried.

"Calm down, Izzy," Tai said, "we'll see Harry again. Though, I feel as if I'm missing something. Why was Harry kidnapped? It doesn't make sense."

Mimi burst into tears. Sora rushed forward to comfort her.

"Where can he be?" TK wondered. "Is he okay?"

"Poor Hebimon. He didn't even have a chance to see his partner yet," Gatomon meowed sadly. Patamon nodded in agreement.

All of them stared at the ceiling. Where was Harry?

* * *

**England, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

"What?" Sirius shot up from his chair. The other order members looked at him sympathetically. "Harry's been taken?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely. "He was kidnapped at night, two days ago."

Sirius snarled in fury. Snape snapped, "If you care so much about Precious Potter so much, why don't you go to Japan to find him?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape disapprovingly. Sirius had frozen in shock at the realization. "That's it! I'll go to Japan then!" He changed into his dog form and ran out of the house.

Dumbledore sighed. Snape didn't look regretful. "Severus…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pencilynn - no own. (Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense. But in my defense, I was bored. So I made the disclaimer very … um … does-not-make-sense-ish?)

Chapter 5

"I think Ken is in the Digital World," Davis stated. They had been pondering over two things: Ken and Harry. They'd wanted to find Harry first but they had an idea where Ken was unlike Harry.

"I think you're right, but we can't just rush in there!"

"But the longer we wait, the more time he has to plot against us!" Kari said. Cody agreed with her. "We need to make a new plan," he told Izzy.

"Hmm… We need to what Ken's doing." Izzy looked at the computer. "Let's check the computer."

"Is that what I think it means?" TK asked.

"Ken is taking over areas of the Digital World, and faster than ever before!"

They debated whether to go to the Digital World. Then they decided. They were going into the computer.

* * *

Izzy's eyes widened as he saw several areas in the Digital World get taken over by Ken. "Wow, that's the strangest thing I've ever seen ever since my internet collapsed!" He gasped as he saw what happened next. "What?" He read the message that was sent to him. "'The entire area that Agumon was guarding has been taken over by the Digimon Emperor'! Does that mean that Agumon is in his control? Or worse yet, what if Agumon's been destroyed? Then who's next? If he was able to get Agumon, that means every one of our Digimon are in danger!"

Izzy straightened up, looking very worried.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, that's right. To be continued… You know that I'm just writing what's in episode 9, right? Oh yeah, did you read the Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore Scene? That connects to after this mess is over. The Agumon-gets-captured-and-they-all-go-save-him mess, I mean. Then there's Hebimon. I wonder _when_ he's going to show up. He's probably running away from me. Or my story. Ugh, I'm so frustrated! Yeah, that's right. I wasn't joking. Laugh all you want. I'm serious.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, people! Long time no see, huh? Well, you'll have to 'long-time-no-see' me again, which sucks. You see, my computer is (kinda) spoiled so... you know what. That means I'm not updating until like I-don't-know-when, for people who don't get it. I doubt people won't understand that simple thing. The good news is, my mother's gonna buy a new computer/laptop/iPod for me soon, and the bad news is that I might choose to buy the iPod. And I don't know if I can update with the iPod, so that means you won't be seeing me in a long time. Don't mind me if new chapters keep popping up in unpredicted times, and I doubt that lots of readers will still be reading my story(s). I might buy a laptop or computer, but don't get your hopes up. I'm probably writing this A/N too long. So, see you next time!

-Pencilynn


End file.
